Telescoping towers may be raised and lowered by operators controlling an electronic winch. When raising a telescoping tower using a winch, an operator may raise a tower section into position on the tower and secure the tower section with safety locks at the top of the base section. Guy cables may then be attached and tensioned to the first tower section.
Operators often make procedural mistakes when raising or lowering a telescoping tower section using a winch. For example, an operator may fail to secure a first tower section with safety locks at the top of the base section. As a result, guy cable tension may exert force against the winch which may overwhelm the winch. In addition to causing high tension conditions, operator error in using a winch may cause a low tension condition which could also damage the telescoping tower or supporting equipment.
What is needed is an improved system for managing tension in raising and lowering telescoping towers.